Care About The Now
by Ravyn Knyght
Summary: Hotaru consoled by her boyfriend about her duty


Care About The Now by -- Ravyn Knyght  
  
The two kissed deeply as Allan's hand slowly and gently made its way up from Hotaru's thigh, her waist, then finally stopping at her breast. As he gently caressed it, Hotaru giving a few pleasurable moans to let him know she liked what he was doing, the bedroom door opened. "What's going on in here!?!" Haruka's cold stern voice caused Hotaru to jump and break away from Allan. "Haruka-papa!" she said flustered, "I thought you and Michiru-mama went out?" "That was two hours ago. I see we came back just in time." Haruka said coldly as she walked over to the bed and pulled Allan away from Hotaru. "I think I should be going now, I'll see you tomorrow Hotaru." Allan said with a wink as Haruka dragged him out of the room and out of the house.  
  
"Well you've had a busy night." Michiru said to the still blushing sixteen year old. "Let's see your 'homework'." She sat down next to her and picked up Hotaru's blank note pad. "Hmmm....Allan's smile, warm and charming. Allan's eyes, peaceful and knowing. Allan's kisses, soft, sweet and deeply passionate." Michiru said while Hotaru blushed and giggled at her comments. Her next words were rather icy in tone,"Allan's hands, where they shouldn't be, young lady!" 'Here comes 'the lecture' Hotaru thought. "Neither myself or Haruka want to be lied to like that again? Understood? Allan is supposed to be here to help you study, not help himself to you. Are we making ourselves clear young lady?" Michiru scolded the young scout. "Yes ma'am." Hotaru said. "Michiru-mama....What if I told you I loved Allan?" Michiru looked at her, Hotaru was growing up so fast. "Somehow I gathered that!" she said with a smile. "What if I told you I wanted to...make love...to Allan..." Hotaru said wishing she hadn't. Michiru looked at Hotaru who now looked away and at the floor.  
  
'Stupid! What'd ya say that for! Now they'll never let Allan anywhere near me!' Hotaru thought silently while kicking herself. "I don't think that would be a good idea. As the Sailor of Desrtuction it's your duty to sacrifice yourself when the time comes. Getting that involved with someone may prevent you from doing what you have to." Haruka said coming back in. "That's the point!" Hotaru said exasperated. "I want to share something special with Allan in case I do have to sacrifice myself. It'll be a long time before I'm old enough to be with him again! What if he finds someone else?!" with that she broke down and started crying, "It's not fair! Why can't I have a normal life?" Michiru put her arms around Hotaru as she cried on her shoulder. The two older scouts felt sorry for the poor child. She would always have this problem, it wouldn't get easier and would never go away. Haruka and Michiru along with the other scouts did their best to make sure Hotaru didn't have to go all out in a fight. But it was the idea of what she had to do that hurt her, it was a pain she suffered alone and that no one else could even begin to understand.  
  
The next day at school Hotaru looked around for Allan. She finally found a battered and bandaged Allan coming out of the nurses station. He limped his way over to where Hotaru was waiting for him. "Boy did she ever lay the Smack Down on me last night!" Hotaru and everyone in the surrounding area laughed at Allan. "Come hither, mummy man!" Hotaru called. He laughed as he straightened up and started unravelling his bandages. He tossed a bandage around Hotaru and pulled her closer to him and kissed her. "So did you get in much trouble last night?" he asked. "Not really. Haruka-papa really didn't hit you...Did she?" she asked. "No, she just told me to keep my hands where they belong. So I think I will!" with that he place his hands on her hips and kissed her again. After a few ouuu's and oooh's from the onlookers the class bell rang and they broke free of each other and went to class.  
  
Later after school, Allan was driving Hotaru home when her communicator sounded. "Damn it!" she growled, knowing what it would be about. Serena's face appeared in the viewscreen. "Hey Hotaru! There's a youma going nuts at Yamada Park! Please hurry!" "On our way!" Allan said as Hotaru sighed and shoved the communicator back into her pocket. "I could have sworn I left that home!" she said wishing Allan didn't change directions to get to the park. She hated this. But at least she didn't have to hide her identity from Allan. She justed wished he wouldn't get that 'In case I don't see you again...' look in his eyes whenever she was called. Allan sped through the park until they found the other scouts. "They're in trouble!" Hotaru gasped as she saw Jupiter and Sailor Moon were the only two still standing. Allan lined up the youma and accelerated towards it. He caught the youma off gaurd and sent it flipping through the air. "Stupid youma!" Allan shouted as the two got out of the car, "Can't you see I'm drivin' here!?!" He reached in the car for his sword and engaged the slowly rising youma while Hotaru transformed. "Saturn World Power!" she said and quickly transformed.  
  
"Move it or lose it sweet cheeks!" Saturn called to Allan who broke away from the fight. "Saturn Rings Of Destruction!" she yelled as several large rings of energy struck and reduced the youma to so much dust. "Way cool tag team!" Sailor Moon said while helping Mars up, Mercury and Venus were dusting themselves off. "Oh Allan!" cried Jupiter in horror, as Allan spun around thinking she was in trouble. Then he saw what had her worked up. His front fender was totaled. Saturn laughed at his short high pitched shriek as he ran to his car "Oh my poor baby!" he said while checking over the damage. "Hey you! With the sword!" shouted a police officer coming over. "Drop it!" he shouted while putting his hand on his gun. Serena used her disquise pen to transform into a movie director. "Excuse me! What do you think you're doing, arresting my star performer?" she said in an agitated tone. "Your shooting a movie? I don't see any cameras." the officer looked around. "Well duh! This is a rehersal! Film and cameras cost big money! Something you won't have if you don't let my star actor go this instant!" she shouted loud enough to draw attention from passersby. "I...I'm sorry, Sir!" he said taking the cuffs off of Allan. "What's your name officer?" Allan snapped, "My name?" the officer asked. "Yeah so I can put it in the complaint I'm going to file for police brutality!" "Oh please don't do that! I said I was sorry!" the officer pleaded. "Well I'll let it slide this time..." Allan said bitterly. With that they all got in Allan's car and left quickly.  
  
"Wow! That was close!" Mina said as they all sat around the diner table. "Oh, but Allan's poor car!" repeated Lita over and over. Thinking of the mangled front end of Allan's Viper. "Somebody hit Lita, she's skipping again!" Raye muttered. "Well I have to get back and start pounding out the dents. Why can't you guys ever fight a Pigmy youma?" and kissed Hotaru before he left. Mina was the first to start, "Please tell me he has an older twin brother!" nudging Hotaru. "Nope! He's one of a kind and he's all mine!" she laughed, then started crying. Mina and Amy put their arms around her. "What's wrong?" they asked but they knew what it was. "I love him so much it hurts! I can't imagine my life without him!" she sobbed. "You don't have to!" Serena said, "As long as we're around we'll make sure you don't have to give yourself up." "That's right!" said the rest in unison. They all knew that all this Sailor of Destruction business was taking its toll on Hotaru. "I'm just scared I'll wake up some morning and be a screaming crying two month old baby and not remember anything of my previous life." she said starting to calm down. "And I'm just supposed to accept it." she folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them and started crying again.  
  
"Care about the now!" Allan said to Hotaru, later that night. "I know it's hard on you being a soldier of death but that will come tomorrow. Today is all that matters, to me, to you, to everyone. Live today without worry for today will never come again." "You should listen to him Hotaru, he has a good point." Michiru said coming into the bedroom. "I trust we're keeping our proper distance?" Michiru raised an eyebrow towards Allan. "Yes ma'am." Allan replied politely. "Good. Both me and Haruka are going out for a while. Make sure it stays this way. Got it?" she said poking a finger into Allan's chest. After they left Allan got up and fiddled with a radio dial until he found a classical music station. He stood in the middle of the room and held his hand out to Hotaru. "Shall we dance?" he said as she took his hand and started a slow waltz.  
  
"Allan if I have to..." Allan stopped her. "Tell me tomorrow. Because I only care about the now." Hotaru rested her head on his shoulder. "Then let Sailor Pluto stop time here and now so that tomorrow may never come." Hotaru said as they continued to dance.  
  
---The End---  
  
Questions, comments? Mail to:  
  
ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


End file.
